Lament of Innocence: Walter VS Joachim
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: This tale mainly explores the tension in the battle between Joachim and Walter. Adding to this tale are two original creations.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_~In an era long past, as monarchies weakened, local feudal lords grew in power. The first knights simply protected their lords' domain. However, with the reforms of the late 11th century, knights became protectors of the peace. They valued courage and honor, fighting heretics and heathens in God's name.~ (Castlevania: Lament of Innocence)_

Among these two knights were the brothers Benjamin and Peter, fighting under the command of Leon Belmont, the courageous knight, whose skills were second to none. At his side was Mathias Cronqvist, the brilliant tactician. Although their own skills could not be compared to Leon's, their diligence and determination brought them far and beyond what most expected.

At home awaited their loving parents and their beautiful sisters, Adrianna and Luciana. Each one was a delight and a charm to behold, but their virtues were cherished in diverse ways. Adrianna, bound under the rule of the household, revealed a darker nature flourishing inside. Her fiery, untamed spirit struggled within the prison it was placed, lusting for thrills, excitement and adventure. Yet, she possessed the striking beauty worthy of the goddesses told in legends. Luciana was deemed the fair and the devoted. Though more delicate and frailer of the two, she enjoyed meeker, artistic pleasures that brought joy to those around her. With her tender heart, she searched for the less fortunate, caring and tending to their needs. Though opposite from each other, nevertheless, they were loved and appreciated.

One calm, rainy day, young Luciana quietly watched the scenery, conversing with her mother. She knew her brothers would soon be returning thus unable to contain her joy. As the children dashed by, laughing and shouting, she waved to them, and they cried her name in delight. Adrianna remained in their living room, musing and pondering. She knew that, although she was the more prepossessing of the sisters, more men would be asking for Luciana's hand. While Adrianna intimidated the knights with her beauty and spirit, her sister's gentler, sweeter, delicate disposition appealed to their sense of chivalry. The thought completely irritated her.

When her mother and her sister entered the household, Luciana asked her,

"Mother and I were about to prepare dinner. Would you care to join us?"

"No," she replied. "I hunger not."

"Alright, if you say so. Let me know if you require anything."

Refusing to respond, she closed her eyes, resuming her slumber, wishing she could transport herself somewhere far away.

(Break)

"I fail to understand this," said the father, ponderously. "Some of the knights, who have already returned from their campaigns have apparently disappeared."

"How could this be?" replied the mother, as she rolled the dough

"Well, I talked to the parents, and they explained it was caused by their wives disappearance."

"Oh no! They were kidnapped?" Luciana gasped.

"Yes, so it would seem," he placed himself at the head of the dinner table, folding his arms beneath his beard. "Young Joseph swears that his wife was stolen to the castle up in the mountains." He shook his head. "That occurred weeks ago, and he has not returned since. The same could be said for John, Charles, and Mark. They have yet to be seen again."

"How strange," she whispered.

"I hope nothing terrible happened to them," said the mother.

Adrianna could not help but allow her curiosity to be piqued. She wondered about this mysterious castle in the mountains and what caused these knights to disappear.

Could it be some monster? she pondered. Some creature of the darkness? Or was it something ordinary such as a pack of wolves? But, that could not explain the women's disappearance. What could it be? The possibilities are limitless! Ah! Now, I must know! It's a perfect opportunity!

She needed to escape; she needed adventure.

(Break)

When night approached, and her family curled up in their beds to sleep, Adrianna dressed in her brown, traveling dress and cloak. Carefully, with lantern in her hand and dagger in sheath, she crept out of the mansion. As soon as she reached the gravel pavement, she sprinted away as fast as her legs could carry her. She reached the dark forest, the branches encircling her, and proceeded to traverse with caution. With the moon hazy and red on the horizon, she saw the castle's silhouette. She refused to move her eye from her destination. A cold wind bit at her skin, and a thin fog settled around her ankles. The candle in her lantern caused the shadows of the trees to dance across the wilted grass. As the breeze blew harder, she wrapped her thick cloak around herself even tighter. Her long legs grew numb, and the frigid air stung her throat. But, she pushed herself. As time passed, the clouds billowed across the sky. A mist started to touch her face. A low thunder rumbled.

"Damn it," Adrianna hissed to herself.

Falling to her knees, her limbs deadened. She curled herself into a ball and shivered violently. As the lightning flashed, the mist advanced to a heavy rain. She tried to warm herself with her cloak, but the storm grew too rough and turbulent.

Suddenly, the candle extinguished. Darkness engulfed her. All she could do was wait.

"Greetings, young lady," suddenly came a deep, eerie voice.

Her eyes widened. But, when she glanced about, no one could be seen.

"This dark forest is unsuitable for a lady such as yourself. Should you not be in a more comfortable situation?"

Disturbed at the voice, she pulled out her dagger. "Who goes?" she demanded.

"Ah, fret not, dear maiden. I shall not harm you."

Though frightened, the excitement of danger filled her body, giving her a pleasure she n'ere felt. She gasped when a strong hand snatched her wrist from behind. She froze.

"Hm, you are a lovely creature," the voice brushed against her ear.

Adrianna turned, fist recoiled, but before she had the ability to strike, the voice's owner pressed his thumb into her neck, causing her eyes to dim and her limbs to grow stiff. Then, her entire figure collapsed only to be caught by a pair of powerful arms.

(Break)

Sorrowful, wintry eyes. Worn and tattered clothes. Pale skin. A figure curled in a watery darkness, a dank prison cell, cursing his very existence. As soon as he lifted his head to cry to the heavens, Luciana awoke from her strange dream. The midnight hour approached, and the young, snowy-haired damsel lay on the edge of her bed, rubbing her white arms. For the past few days, she dreamed more and more about weary, tortured souls, crying out in despair. She did not know what their meaning held, but they caused her much disturbance and anxiety. She spent many a fevered night crying her heart out. As she aged, she found herself more and more distressed by the world and the despondency it delivered. Falling to her knees, tears brimming her eyes, she prayed fervently,

"Father, please assist those in sorrow and suffering. Love and comfort the ones who need you the most," she paused a moment. "If You desire me to tend to any of these souls, please send me, even it is just one person. Amen." She crossed herself and crawled back into bed.

Normally, the prayers would relax her, but her nerves refused to calm themselves. Unfortunately, she could only ignore it and fall back into an uncomfortable sleep.

(Break)

Adrianna's eyes fluttered open to the smell of roses and candles. She gasped when felt silky sheets and velvet blankets warming her. Ornate curtains surrounded the bed on which she lay. Golden candelabra softly lit the majestic room. The aura of the flickering lightning peeled through the curtains of the tall windows.

"What is this?" she wondered.

Rubbing her eyes, she arose from the bed, snatched her dagger, which was placed on a little table next to her, and exited the room. She entered a long foyer, lit by torches.

"Hello?" she called, following another pathway.

She traversed through the many stairways and foyers in the facility. The eerie silence caused her skin to crawl; absolutely nothing stirred, save for the flames lighting the way and the shadows they produced. At last, she approached a very large throne room, lit by candles and the quick spurts of lightning. At the front of the room, a disturbing picture of what appeared to be a dying woman hung. In the majestic throne sat a man of unsurpassed beauty, dressed in red armor with a long cape draping to the ground. Crimson locks curled around his pale face. Mysterious, glassy eyes scrutinized Adrianna's every move as she entered, as he leaned nonchalantly against his hand. His entire demeanor seemed dominate and powerful, confidence and alluring.

"Welcome, m'lady," he greeted.

Aha! The same voice from the forest! she thought. "And who might you be?"

"Ah, forgive me for my discourtesy," slowly, he rose from his seat, revealing his full height. "I am Walter Bernhard, the Lord of this Castle."

"I see, and what might your purpose be for bringing me here?" she crossed her arms, remaining assertive.

He seemed impressed by her fiery nature. "Why would any man refuse to assist a poor damsel, lost and stranded out in the freezing rain?"

She nodded with a smirk. "Was it necessary to knock me unconscious? Why did you not show yourself to me? I might have followed you here had you done so."

His smile broadened. "Clever girl," he said to himself. "That is not often the case when people perceive my voice at night, as they attempt to flee or hide away."

With a sigh, she replied,

"Alright, if you say so. For a moment, I thought you had intended to ravish me or had done so already. I was pleasantly surprised not to find myself tossed aside somewhere in the river."

Suddenly, he burst into laughter. "What a wit you have, my lady! Already I greatly enjoy your company!" he crossed his arms. "Indeed not. Such actions are salacious and uncouth."

Adrianna found herself regretting less and less leaving her home. "I suppose so."

In a noble manner, Walter approached her and held out his hand. "Come, my dear," he said. "You must be famished after such a long night."

"Adrianna," she replied, smiling and taking his hand. "And yes, I am."

"Adrianna," he repeated. "Lovely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Walter lead his guest into a majestic room, with a intricate, golden chandelier hanging over a long oak table. Upon it lay an assortment of foods for her to enjoy. Many tapestries and curtains hung on the walls, which she payed no heed.

"Please," he told her. "Help yourself to any of this. I had it made, especially for you."

"For me? Ah, you are too thoughtful," she pursed her lips.

To the right of the head of the table, he pulled out the chair, which she elegant placed herself in. He sat next to her and watched her gracefully chose her foods and devour them accordingly.

"Tell me something, Master Walter," she began, licking the remains off of her fingers. "I have come here to solve a mystery."

"Go on."

"Some knights around the village have mysteriously disappeared. Rumors claim they ventured into this castle."

Suddenly, his smile disappeared, and his brows knitted.

"You would not happen to know anything about that," she smirked. "Would you?"

His eyes became cold and piercing. "Why do you wish to know?"

She paused a moment, attempting to conjure up some excuse, some reason besides her boredom and curiosity. She did not truly care for those knights, not the slightest bit. She never knew them personally. What should she tell him? She could easily fabricate a story. However, she was unable to.

With a sigh, she rolled her eyes and explained,

"I am looking for adventure, thrill, mystery," she leaned against her hand. "For the longest time, I have grown irritated and bored with my town. So, I ran away. There. I have admitted it."

"Is that so?"

"T'is indeed. So tell me: is it a secret? Will you not let me in, m'lord?" undaunted, she gazed into his eyes seductively. "I have no reason to tell anyone. I am not acquainted with them or the family." She inched closer.

Suddenly, Walter's smile returned. "My lady, if I revealed to you every secret about this castle, you might obtain more than you bargain for."

"I think I can handle it. Anything is better than what lies at home."

Slowly, he rose from his seat, holding out his arms towards the room.

"This lair of mine," he declared. "is a source of-my-entertainment, per say. You see, I am no ordinary lord and nobleman."

She titled her head. "Ahh, most compelling!"

He smiled; normally, he would never trust anyone with the secret he was about to bestow, but something about this woman proved to be unique and different. She might enjoy this.

And if she tried to flee, well, that would be quite easy to take care of.

"I am a vampire," he professed with a grin, revealing his fangs. "A creature of the night."

Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"As you may guess, being immortal and supreme brings much ennui, so as a source of entertainment and excitement, I lure brave knights here and test their ability with the challenges in this castle by taking that which they love most. My forest and everything surrounding the castle is shrouded in a romantic, eternal night."

To his surprise, the smile on her face broadened. Folding her hands under her chin, Adrianna inquired,

"What about bored, young noblewomen?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, do you have any suggestions for fatigued, aristocratic women such as me?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You surprise me, young lady! I surely believed you would run in terror! But, here you sit even more fascinated!"

The smirk remained. "I am no ordinary woman," she said, confidently.

He scanned her for a second. "Not at all. Having said that, I'm sure we can arrange something ideal for you."

Her dark eyes suddenly seemed to flare. Slowly, she raised her glass of wine in to him. "M'lord, I am thankful you happened to stumble upon me."

After placing himself back in his seat, he did the same. With a sensual smirk, he replied,

"As am, I, Lady Adrianna."

(Break)

"Luciana!"

Her heart seemed to jump in her throat.

"Come down for breakfast!" it was only the voice of her mother.

Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she rubbed her sweaty forehead with her frigid fingertips.

"Another poor slumber," she mumbled, discouraged, as she disrobed her nightgown and began preparing for another day.

When she entered the dining hall, dressed in her lavender gown and velvet cape, Luciana greeted her mother with a gentle kiss in the cheek.

"Morning, my dear," she said, lovingly. "Where might your sister be?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I assumed in bed still. You know how she sleeps late."

She chuckled. "And refuses to awaken when you call?" after a quick sigh, she lead her youngest daughter to the table.

"Did you sleep well, love?" she began.

Remaining quiet for a while, she pressed her white lips together and shook her head.

Her mother sighed. "Still having those nightmares?"

"Please, worry not about me. They cannot be helped," she bit into her salmon.*

Though her mother clearly wanted to inquire more of her, she decided to drop the subject.

"Where would Father be?" Luciana asked, fidgeting with the end of her sleeve.

"He went outside the city to greet your brothers," she laughed. "He could hardly sleep last night out of sheer joy."

Suddenly, Luciana remember that today was the day her brothers, along with the rest of the crusade, would return home. "Ah! Yes, of course! I cannot wait!"

"They will be so riveted to see you!"

"Yes, I have missed them so."

"I have been planning quite the feast for them. Father said they would more than likely invite their companions!"

"Oh, that will be such fun. What shall we eat?"

As her mother began listing the entrees for the evening, Luciana's mind wandered, revisiting her dreams last night. She could still visualize the same figure, locked in the same prison, seething his or her emotions to the skies. Every time she witnessed a nightmare such as this, she ruminated it, pondering its meaning.

"What do you think, sweetheart?" her mother's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Wh-Wha-? Oh, yes, sounds wonderful," she flustered. "I shall be honored to assist you." With a weak laugh, she concealed the turmoil inside her mind.

(Break)

When morning arrived, the noble vampire, Walter, lead Adrianna through the forest of Eternal Night, lightly holding her hand in his. Both were smiling in sinister manner. She had been shown the entire castle, from his laboratory, to the beautiful gardens, to the water prison, where he currently held one of his former lieutenants hostage. Her heart could not cease pounding. At last, something new and fresh awaited her path. Where would this now take her she could savor and relish.

"I have to say," Walter said. "Not very many people come to me willingly. Yet, you came here with such boldness. I am quite impressed. Better still, I often do not escort my guests back to their home, so consider yourself fortunate."

"Thank you for your warm welcome," she replied with a smirk.

After they reached the exit of the forest, Walter kissed the back of her hand, all the while staring into her eyes.

"You are always welcome at my palace," he murmured.

"I shall be returning soon for a visit," she grinned, impishly. "You shall soon see."

"I eagerly await your return, my lady."

[*Note - Just in case you were wondering why in the world they were eating salmon for breakfast, this was a common entree in the 11th Century.]


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The streets filled with screams and shouts of victory and excitement. Women sobbed their hearts out, as their sons and beloved passed by and greeted them. Watching the faces proceed onward, Luciana and her mother anxiously waited to spot their dear Benjamin and Peter. The eldest sister was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Adrianna?" Luciana asked, stomach suddenly dropping.

"Oh, she wanted to stay and assist in preparing dinner," she waved it off. Then, she clasped her hand with tension. "The servants needed an extra hand, so she said she'd help."

"Ah, I see. That is a lovely change for her," she lowered her eyes. "I wonder-"

"Ah! Where are they!" the mother blurted, unable to contain her elation.

Luciana smiled and shook her head. Suddenly, when she glanced up, she could see the messy black hair of Peter and Benjamin's laughing smile. Her mother shrieked hysterically with joy, causing her daughter to jump. The two brothers grinned at the site of them and waved before the disappeared back into the crowd.

"Come! Come!" she dragged her through the crowd. "Let us return and finish our feast! We must be ready for them!"

"Ah! Wait-! Mother!"

(Break)

As billowing clouds began to conceal with wintry sunlight, castling its golden rays on the trees, Adrianna leaned on the table, ruminating over her night at the castle. She watched, as the servants fervently prepared for the evening, breathlessly cleaning and cooking. She was without a doubt planning to return. Her boredom constantly overwhelmed her here, and what Walter offered was something she could not resist. But, she had to think if a way to distract her family, otherwise, eventually, they would notice her ventures.

What would she say? Would they come after her? Would they send a fleet to find her? Surely, Luciana would notice and would most likely inform them, sending out her brothers.

"M'lady?"

"Ah," she blinked and shook her head. "Yes?"

"Your sister and mother have returned," the dark-skinned servant informed. "They are asking for you."

"Yes," she cleared her throat. "Thank you."

Shaking her head, she then murmured to herself,

"Ah, never mind. I shall think of something."

(Break)

When the happy family returned home, Luciana's parents invited the boys' comrades and their relatives. Everyone rejoiced and celebrated yet another victory in God's name. The house was filled with the heavenly aroma of roasted beef, an assortment of cooked vegetables, and multiple custard tarts. Of course, the smooth and rich wine heightened the guests' giddiness and delight. Luciana, however, drifted in and out of unconsciousness, wishing so desperately to sleep. How she wanted to weep! But, she refused to spoil the lovely celebration of her brothers' safe journey home. It brought happiness to her heart when she saw them laughing, smiling and jesting, reminding her of dear times they shared as children. They had always been extremely close growing up and were even more so today. When she looked over at Adrianna, she was saddened to see the ennui in her eyes, as she slowly sipped her wine. Even as a child, the eldest of the sisters disliked in the games they played, despite their many invitations. She always rolled her eyes and sulked in the opposite direction. She denied every time. Then again, she bloomed early as a woman. Most likely, she preferred participating in mature activities.

"Dear sister!" cheered Benjamin, the younger of the brothers, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders.

Luciana laughed weakly. "Ah, Benjamin! I'm so overjoyed to have you and Peter home."

"You could have fooled me," he replied, turning her towards him. "What ails you, Luciana? You seem very depressed or fatigued."

"Oh, I do?"

When she reached to nervously slide her fingers through her hair, he gripped her hand tightly. His soft green eyes filled with concern. It was futile trying to hide anything from either of her brothers; they knew her far too well. With a deep sigh, she told him everything that had been weighing down on her mind, the restless nights, the strange dreams and nightmares.

"Hm," Benjamin mused, pressing his cheek. "How long has this been taking place?"

"It first started happening two weeks after your departure," she rubbed her arm. "I told Mother and Father, and even they could not deduce their meaning."

"Did you tell Adrianna?"

"Yes, but she just said they were a manifestation of my concern for yours and Peter's safety," she chewed her lip. "Might that be the cause?"

He looked at her sadly, but then, he pulled her into a warm embrace. "Could be. But, here we are now. You need not worry. All the same, I'll talk to Peter about it later."

Swallowing back a sob, she buried her face in his shoulder. To Luciana, nothing felt safer than being close to her brothers and her parents.

"Thank you. Thank you, Benjamin."

"We're always ready to help you, Lucy. But, for now," he lifted her face to meet his and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Smile, and be merry! You're surrounded by good company!"

"You're right," she replied softly.

The two grinned widely at each other. After taking her hand, Benjamin lead her to her older brother, who greeted her with a strong embrace.

(Break)

That evening, when the household took to their beds for their rest, Adrianna watched the rain fall. She rehearsed the events of the evening. Just as she predicted, the knights of the crusade already began discussing which man was worthy of her gentle sister's love and hand in matrimony. Though she cared for none of the men, the thought caused her stomach to churn.

"Damn them," she hissed under her breath. "How stupid they are!" She rolled away from the window and continued to seethe. " 'Oh, she's too perfect, so elegant, so lady-like!' 'How lovely a wife she will be one day!' Honestly, those idiots don't know what they speak of!" she sighed. "Why is it I can never find a man suitable for my tastes? Any of those pathetic fools my father tries to throw at me flee in terror not long after we've been introduced!" a lump began to form in her throat. "I possess wit, beauty, acuity. What else could they possibly want? Hmph, obviously a sickly, delicate girl that compensates their lack of manhood," she scoffed. "I need to think about something else, before my anger overwhelms me. I must think of how I can distract my family in such a way that they will not come after me."

After sitting up to pull back her raven hair, she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Perhaps, if I asked permission to leave for the neighboring city. We usually traverse there, just me and Luciana for certain herbs and groceries. We often traverse there on our own."

She widened her eyes, and her heart jumped in her breast.

"No! That is perfect! That way, I could stay there for quite a few days! I cannot believe how blind I was! How easy this is!"

Slowly, she placed a finger over her sumptuous lips, which tilted into a dark smile.

(Break)

"Are you sure you wish to leave now?" the mother inquired, tying Luciana's cape into a knot.

"Of course!" Adrianna replied, cheerfully. "How long has it been since my dear sister and I have ventured off together as sisters! Besides, this will give you and Father special time with Peter and Benjamin."

The younger sister yawned. "And I was finally sleeping well," she groaned to herself.

"Well, you two be safe. Keep your dirks close at hand. Never travel at night-"

"Yes, we understand, Mother," Adrianna replied, swiftly, and a little frustrated. Swallowing her pride for a moment, she kissed her upon the cheek.

"Farewell, Mother! Wish us a safe journey!"

Luciana did the same. "I love you, Mother," she almost slurred from fatigue.

As the girls stepped over the gravel path, their doting parent waved and shouted,

"Godspeed, my girls!"

(Break)

A few hours had passed. A chilly breeze blew through the city, which was thick and heavy from moisture. Adrianna anxiously dragged her tired sister over to the misty forest, who tightened her cloak around her cold shoulders.

"Hurry, Luciana!" she persisted. "You are making this longer than it has to be."

"Ah, but Adrianna, I was sleeping so soundly!" she replied with another yawn. "I had not slept so well in such a long time!"

"Well, the faster you walk, the sooner we can find a soft, warm bed for you to rest in."

With a sigh, the white sister shook her head and quickened her pace. They continued their usual path, until Adrianna took a turn into the misty forest.

"Wait, my sister," she said, suddenly suspicious of the darkened surroundings. "This is the wrong way."

Damn it, Adrianna thought. "This route is much faster. One of the knights told me about it last night."

"Which one? Who told you?"

"Ah, I am unable to recall his name," she forced a laugh. "Quite a few attended, you know."

"What did he look like?"

"You ask too many questions!"

In one quick motion, she pivoted and stared harshly into the pale eyes, now wide with surprise. She noted that too much anger tinted her voice. Immediately, she just laughed and gently touched her shoulder.

"You curious girl," she tried to sound light-hearted. "Trust your elder sister, alright? I know where I am going."

Although the concern never left her eyes, Luciana decided to leave it at that.

The sky over them grew as dark as a cloudy night. The fog grew thicker, and the wind howled, causing the towering trees around them to bend to its will. Their measly lanterns could not suffice. In the blink of an eye, their only source of light died, leaving them lost in the murkiness. Adrianna, however, proceeded forth with greater determination.

"The storm grows stronger!" Luciana cried, falling to her knees and attempting to warm her legs.

"Well, we must find shelter," her stubborn sibling retorted angrily. "Lest we die out here."

"Ah, I should have stayed asleep!" she groaned, rubbing frigid limbs.

The dark eyes carefully watched for the figure of Walter Bernhard, Lord of the Castle. If he came for her before, certainly he would do so once more. She was tempted to call for him, but that would arise suspicion out of Luciana.

Damn it, Walter, where could you be? she wondered.

"Let us return!" her sister begged, snowy hair blowing in the wind.

"No! T'is impossible to perceive anything! We shall just have to wait," taking a few steps back, she continued searching for the vampire.

After she waited moments longer, the majestic silhouette of Walter appeared through the heavy mist. Slowly, he held out his hand and in it, a small, red flame materialized. Then, he began walking away, indicating her to follow him. Frantically, Adrianna jerked Luciana to her feet and tugged her through the trees.

"Wha-? Sister!" the fair-haired woman shouted.

"Trust me! I remember where we ought to go!"

"Are you sure?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Lucy!"

Troubled by her sister's words, Luciana pressed her lips together. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, which still did not seem like enough to keep with Adrianna. The mist increased into a steady rain, and the wind could have easily knocked her down had it not been for her sister. As they ran, she marveled how her raven-haired sibling seemed so aware of their destination, as the forest seemed to go on with no sign of progression.

At last, a speck of light could be seen. She was shocked to find themselves at a magnificent edifice, when they withdrew from the trees. The drawbridge was already lowered.

"Come," Adrianna urged.

"This is a little extraordinary. I-I am unsure-"

"Just come! Anything is better than being lost in freezing rain!"

She had a point. "A-Alright."

Willingly, she followed, head lowered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(Thank you, BendingStar5 for giving me hand! :) You are my hero!)

When the ladies entered the castle, the drawbridge lifted behind them. The crash echoed throughout the room. Torches flickered about the entrance, illuminating the gargoyles and statues placed on the stairways. Adrianna brushed off her arms, smoothed down her hair, and removed her cloak, revealing her elegant, lacy dress beneath her. Luciana looked at her sister with confusion.

"Dear sister," she inquired. "Why are you dressed like this?" Next to herself, as she was dressed in a simple, violet traveler's dress, she was quite plain and dull.

"What? This?" the elder scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Comparing this to my other dresses, this is filthy!"

She folded her hands shyly, casting her gaze to the floor.

"Lord Bernhard!" her sister's rich voice bounced off the walls. "How pleasant it is to see you again!"

"My lady," came a deep voice in response. "Welcome back! And I see you brought a guest with you."

Luciana took a step back when she saw the august, noble man with piercing eyes and flowing red locks taking her sister's elegant hand and kissing it. How Adrianna was acquainted with him she knew not.

"Yes, this is my younger sister," she roughly grabbed her shoulder and pushed her towards him. "Her name is Luciana."

She glanced away as his eyes seemed to gaze through her. His smile was eerie and sensual. Slowly, he took her cold hand and implemented the same gesture.

"You too are welcomed here, my dear," he replied smoothly.

She forced a smile, attempting to conceal her discomfort. "Thank you, kind sir," she glanced at her sister, but she was too busy smiling at the host.

"Come in!" he said, with a dramatic flare. "Protect yourselves from the storm and cold." Thus, he began leading them through the castle.

Nervously, Luciana grabbed Adrianna's arm. She checked to see if Walter was at a great enough distance for her to whisper.

"How do you know this man? Who is he?" she inquired.

"He is the lord of the castle, Walter Bernhard," replied the elder, trying to conceal her irritation. "He found me when I was lost here and took me in."

Her heart jumped. Was this the reason she wished to leave? She wanted to see this man? Shaking the thought from her mind, she nodded weakly. At this point, there was no turning back now. Arguing would be unreasonable.

"So, Walter," Adrianna spoke to him. "My sister here is weary and requires some sleep. May she rest for a while? She has been suffering many rough nights recently."

Luciana felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. Dropping her sister's arm, she stepped away from her, waiting for the red-headed man's reaction. Why would she just tell him something so personal? Did she even care for her feelings?

"Aw, you poor dear," he looked back at her.

When he approached her, he gently touched her shoulders, carefully leading her to the same bedroom in which he placed Adrianna. Unlike the rest of the castle, this room was warm and felt safe.

"Sleep here, young lass," he whispered in her ear. "You shall be free from nightmares and terrors here. You can dream peacefully and safely, I can promise you that."

Adrianna watched this, crossing her arms and pursing her lips in annoyance.

For some reason, his voice and his touch made the snowy maid ill-at-ease and restless. Lightly, she brushed his hands away from her and quietly thanked him.

"But, I need not sleep now," she replied. "T'is still morning hours."

Slowly, Walter reached out and touched her cheek. Just as she tried to move his hand, drowsiness overtook her, a similar sensation she experienced before they started their journey. Her eyes lids lowered. Finally, her body grew limp, and she stumbled to the ground. Upon her fall, Walter caught her in his arms and delicately placed her on the bed.

All the while, his dark smirk never left his lips.

When he turned back to Adrianna, he took her hand and continued to lead her through the castle. She smiled. Finally, she had him all to herself.

(Break)

"My dear lady," the vampire began, tracing the rim of his wine glass with a gloved finger. "I believe you brought your fair sister here for a reason."

The dark, mysterious eyes met his. "My sister and often occasionally traverse together on errands for Mother and Father. Had I gone alone, they would have gained much suspicion, most likely taking drastic actions."

His low laugh resounded within the foyer. "Clever girl!"

"However, that does not give me as much time here," she explained with an irritated aura. "I told my parents that we would be venturing to our neighboring city. We sometimes go there for little errands, but one thing slipped my mind," her brows furrowed. "The last thing I want is any intuition from Luciana. The longer we'd stay, the more she'll question."

"Hmm, yes, I see."

"Once the storm disperses, we must be on our. All the same, I promise we shall return." Her lips turned into an eerie smile, as she sipped the wine. "She'll have to come whether she wants to or not."

He smirked. "As you say, my lady."

(Break)

The rain dispersed, which meant that Luciana and Adrianna were required to continue their trip. The elder spent much time in the company of Walter, engaging in various minor activities. How long had it been since she spoke with anyone that eased her apathy! She felt immense disappointment when the storm cleared as soon as it did. However, as she stated before, she did not wish for any suspicion to arise from her sister.

After Walter lead the young maidens through the misty forest and through their exit, he pulled Adrianna aside and kissed her hand.

"I await your next visit with much eagerness," he said with an alluring smile.

With a returning smile, she curtsied low and turned to follow her sister. Luciana glanced at her.

"What a strange place," she said, fiddling with her white fingers.

"Is it not wonderful?" she grinned.

"Ah, well, 'wonderful' was not the word I had in mind," she knitted her brows together.

"Sister," she persisted, "have you ever seen something as grand as this? Such splendor? You must find this so strange. Have you been so trapped at home that you know not the feeling that your soul is free, not encompassed? Walter's palace is for me to praise, to yearn for, to dream of. Don't you see? I feel so alive, so ebullient!"

Luciana never understood why her soul strayed so within the castle walls. When she entered the facility, spirits of fear and disturbances entered her heart. A dark aura hung about each room within it. Every statue seemed to watch her with their dead eyes, as if demons lurked within them. * She failed to understand her sister's sudden longing and attachment to the mysteries it contained.

"But, please, tell not Mother and Father about this," she pointed at her, almost with a threatening aura. "You are well aware of how protective they are. If they found about our stay here, they will only imagine the worst, when in reality, we are just fine."

She blinked and nodded in reply. What more was there to say?

"Good," then, she crossed her arms.

"But, never mind that," she shook her head and gestured her white hand. "It matters not now. Let's proceed onward. We have some things to attend to, yes?"

The elder did not reply. Her dark eyes merely gazed far into the distance, lost in thought.

(Break)

After the girls continued their journey, time passing at an aching pace, especially for Adrianna, they finally arrived at their destination. Adrianna came home as though she were too high a princess for so low a town, so at least the city excited her a little more. Just as any adventurer sought for mightier pleasures, so she longed again for Walter's favors in her future. Luciana expressed a happier case in mind, folding her fingers with excitement, for she always enjoyed traversing here. She greeted friends she saw rarely. She waved at the gentlemen and ladies on the street, wishing her a joyous wandering home. Children dashed up to her and threw their arms around her, asking her to join their games. But, when anyone made eye contact with Adrianna, their smiles faded. She only rolled her eyes without a care.

They arrived at the bustling market, overwhelming with sounds and smells of every kind; customers yelling across the crowd, chickens squawking, chattering villagers, children attending their games. At each little store, she was greeted with the utmost enthusiasm, and she would happily chat with them in return, ask how their family faired, about what current hardships they endured, and if there were on troubles mentioned, she would inquire if they could use her assistance. They always thanked her, occasionally, with tears brimming in their eyes. She tended to spend most of her time at a small place where manuscripts and books were sold. (Only lords possessed enough money to buy such precious and prized possessions. Her father owned seven at most, and he often caught her sneaking one or two from their shelves. Even when he reprimanded her of this, she continued to do so, asking him about every word. Gradually, she learned to read through this method.)

It was clear all at once, and the raven-haired sister felt the twinge of revulsion inside her heart. Suddenly sick at Luciana's fair smiles and sweet manners, she continued to rehearse the events repeatedly in her mind. She swallowed hard. When she pondered, she wondered if the white-haired lady was even authentic in her kind gestures or only craved positive attention with such desperation that she was willing to pass these boundaries. Her act appeared so appealing and friendly, it was disgusting to watch. It was the equivalent of eating a fruit too sugary for the stomach to handle. What else could this mean? Had she been all along whispering behind her back? It was a possibility. She could not express her joy when the time came for them to depart.

"Ah, how nice it was to see everyone again," said Luciana, as she walked with a spring in her step. She gripped the heavy bags, knuckles whitening.

Adrianna just crossed her arms and exhaled.

"And it was lovely to have the opportunity of journeying with you, dear sister," she smiled with a little sparkle in her eye. "I cannot wait until our next adventure."

Ah, look how she attempts using her little deceptions on me, she thought, revealing no expression. What a swindler. "I am glad you took such pleasure."

"Now," she urged. "let us return home, so our parents may know we are unharmed."

Ah, how I hope it storms again! "Yes," she lowered her eyes to the ground.

(Break)

Much to Adrianna's disappointment, the weather was fair, allowing them to return to their hometown. Upon their arrival, Benjamin and Peter greeted them, Luciana with eager embraces, and the other with a polite kiss on her cheek. They took the sacks from the younger sister and lead them inside. Father and Mother waited in the living room, lounging in their chairs, drinking some red wine, as they usually did in the evening.

"Ah! What a successful trip you ladies had, yes?" said the father, raising his glass cheerfully.

"Oh, yes!" the youngest replied, clasping her hands. "T'was wonderful, and everyone there sends their greetings, prayers and best wishes." she turned to her brothers. "And, of course, congratulations on your victory."

The two smiled.

"We did have an interesting detour," she raised her finger.

"Luciana!" Adrianna suddenly commanded with an icy tone. Her limbs were stiff.

Her heart jumped in her throat, as she remember her promise to her sister.

"Yes, what is it?" her father tilted his head and scratched his beard.

"Oh, t'is nothing," she stretched her arms. "Adrianna is a little embarrassed, because she momentarily forgot the way. We accidentally entered the forest!"

"Hm! How surprising!" Benjamin tapped his lip.

Slowly, the elder sister relaxed. "T'was a minor flaw. I recognized my error shortly after, so it did not cost us too much time."

"Well, I'm certainly pleased about that," said Mother, chuckling. "In any case, let us to the dinner table! You must be famished!"

As the family proceeded into the dining hall, Adrianna took a moment to breathe. Her cover was far too close to being discovered. A spark of anger and irritation flickered for a moment.

"Stupid girl," she shook her head and pressed her forehead with her index and thumb.

(*Remember - Keep calm and **DON'T BLINK**! :D Get it? Get it? Yes, no? ...Yeah, I'm an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The days slowly passed by with nothing to show for. As she had done so in their childhood, Adrianna watched her siblings amuse one another with their games and idle conversations. Occasionally, they would wander the streets of the town, introducing their beloved sisters to the proud young knights of the Crusades. Luciana would perform her usual routine: after Peter or Benjamin presented her and their man of choice, she curtsied low and smile innocently, saying,

"T'is lovely to make your acquaintance, Sir Knight," again, in a nauseatingly sweet fashion.

Adrianna would either say "hello", glance at them for a few seconds, then ignore them, as she always had done. She knew far too well that most of these men would be unable to withstand her. They were far too weak for her liking, hence why most reverted to her younger sister. The brothers knew this well and also were aware of how it annoyed her. It proved a difficult task to appease the elder sister, which was one reason they preferred spending time with the snowy-haired sister with her easy-going nature and gentle disposition. Another irritation for Adrianna to fume over.

How can they not see this? How can anyone not notice this? she gritted her teeth as she thought. Her acting is ridiculous! Ah, they are only stupid, idiotic men, looking for someone to appease and uplift their manhood, as I have suspected before. How foolish, and yet not the least bit surprising.

With a sigh, she shook her head, as she watched Peter and Benjamin link arms with Luciana, who strolled in between them, cheeks flushed with glee.

She's what most would consider the perfect wife, and I'm- she lowered her head. Her heart sank a little. I suppose I'm just too incongruous where I am. "Still," she whispered to herself. "that doesn't mean she can continue this little scheme of hers," her eyes narrowed darkly.

(Break)

One evening, a light snow began to fall. Twinkling above the flaming torches, the flakes slowly danced their way to the ground. With the same ecstasy as a child, Luciana watched the sight through their large, living room window. Peter sat in the chair next to the hearth, venturing in and out of slumber. Benjamin lay on the couch, and Adrianna stood next to the mantle.

"Oh, how beautiful the snow is," Luciana whispered.

"What is so spectacular about it?" the elder sister crossed her arms. "We see it nearly every year."

"I know," she turned about, rubbing her hands together. "But, it never ceases to dazzle me."

"You are easily amused," she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Aye, you are," Benjamin agreed, smiling, causing her to role her eyes.

"T'is a shame we have to wait in order to walk in it," with a graceful movement, she knelt in front of the fire and stretched out her hands.

"If we did that," he replied. "You would most likely fall ill, and we have to prevent that."

She giggled. "Thank you, Benjamin."

Adrianna swallowed a lump in her throat. "You are quite the expert at groveling, Benjamin."

He knitted his brows together. "No need to be rude."

She shrugged her shoulders. "What? I merely jest. Isn't that what we always do?"

"Yes, but yours are much harsher than ours," Luciana lowered her eyes, sorrowfully.

"T'is called irony," she found it a little difficult concealing her true emotions. "A common usage of jesting!"

Peter opened one of his eyes, triggered by the commotion.

"But, you need not be so blunt and mean," Benjamin replied. "That is all I was saying."

"Was I?" she held her hand over her chest in a sarcastic manner. "Or perhaps, Benjamin, you are just too thin-skinned and know not when to take things too personally."

He jumped to his feet. "Aye! Watch your tongue, sister!"

She pointed at him. "See? Yet again, taking things too close to heart! You are just too soft."

Luciana edged closer to Peter's chair.

"Adrianna," he clenched his fists. "Why must you do this? You've always been this way, always making such cruel and unnecessary comments for no reason at all!"

She shook her head and crossed her arms. "Relax, Benjamin. You are such a bad tempered lad."

"Well, perhaps it would be easier to control myself without my sister making such offensive statements!" he retorted.

"Offensive?" she widened her dark eyes. "You may be exaggerating just a bit."

"No, I do not," his usually playful eyes darkened grimly.

For a while, they stared at one other. Peter awakened fully, rising to his full height.

"So," Adrianna seethed. "The truth finally surfaces."

Benjamin blinked. "What?"

"About how you and Peter truly feel about me," she walked towards the window, silently heaving with anger. "I see how it is. I have always noticed how much you disliked me."

"What the hell, Adrianna?" he slapped his hand to his forehead. "Where did this even come from?!"

"No, t'is true!" she whipped around. "While Luciana always served as your little angel," she pointed at her. "I was always the evil witch in your eyes! You never looked out for me the same way you did for her!"

"That is a lie!" he shouted. "We always watched over for you, even when you told us not too! And ever time we invited you to our activities, you refused, because you were too occupied with God knows what! We never knew what you were up to!"

"But, was there ever a moment in which you asked me what I wished to play, what I wished to do?" she pointed at herself. "Why? Is it because you were too wrapped around Luciana's finger to ask what I wanted now and then?"

Luciana's eyes were widened with terror, and tears of guilt began to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, my sister," she whispered, burying her face in her hands.

"That is also a major fabrication!" Benjamin crossed his arms. "Luciana did everything she could to get to know you, to try to please you, and so did we! But, you never let us in! You were too lost in your own world, you selfish-!"

"Benjamin," Peter rested his hand calmly on his shoulder. "Quiet down," he glanced at Adrianna. "You, calm down."

With indignation, she pressed her lips together. Benjamin still glared at her. After whispering a few words in his ear, Peter sent his enraged brother over to his crying, younger sister. Carefully, Benjamin took her hand, lifted her from the floor and put his arm around her. As he consoled her, he softly lead her up the winding stairs to her room.

Scoffing, Adrianna crossed her arms.

"You always have to be the defender, do you not, Peter?" she hissed.

"Cease this nonsense," his pale eyes flashed, threateningly. "I know not where this sudden hostility comes from, sister, but it must stop at once. You are causing nothing but trouble here at the moment."

She gritted her teeth. "Oh, so now I am a trouble-maker?"

He held up his hand. "Hush, Adrianna! This will not be discussed any further."

"I know how it is," she bit her lip. "The way you faun over her, the manner in which you hang on her every wish," she shook her head. "It was almost as if you and Benjamin were in love with Luciana. T'is nauseating, honestly."

Peter nearly dropped his jaw as he took a step back. His eyes bulged. "Adrianna! How dare you say such a thing!"

"It's a similar equivalent," she squeezed her eyes together. "Because she is so weak and delicate, or pretends to be, she appeals to your sense of chivalry and knighthood that you almost cannot resist protecting her and bending to her every whim. Honestly, Peter, I thought you bettered than that."

He narrowed his eyes. "Never say such falsehoods again, Adrianna. T'is a dishonor to both your brothers and the integrity of our name." His pulse quickened, and his ears flushed.

Dishonor. Her heart sunk at that word, as she felt it was directed towards her. With a sigh, she walked by Peter and waved her hand.

"Forget it," she mumbled. "I am tired of this conversation."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

That night, none of the siblings rested. Peter and Benjamin, though enraged at their sister's biting words, wondered if that meant something deeper, if she cried out for help. They worried if they had been good brothers to her. What sort of examples must they have set for her? Each time they rehearsed a memory, they pondered if they could have done something different, maybe they could have been more persistent or if they honestly tried everything in their power to become closer with their dangerous yet beautiful sibling.

As the dim light of the moon, now hidden behind the clouds, touched the foggy window, Luciana tossed and turned, tears soaking her pillow. She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt over her sister's anger.

"Ah, I must look like a cheap trickster in her eyes, a devious wench!" her chest heaved as she lay on her back. "What have I done? I thought certainly that I tried everything I could to please her, to befriend her. Oh, my sister, forgive me!" she buried her face in her hands and wept.

On the other hand, Adrianna experienced no shame. It was a wonderful sensation to finally release the negative emotions locked inside of her, and it proved even more so when she took the rest of her fury out on the bed, punching and beating it. She honestly cared not what her siblings thought, but she could not help but wonder what they were thinking now.

"Will this night cause them to shun me even more, or will they try to make up for their past mistakes?" she gritted her teeth as flashbacks of Benjamin's infuriated face peeled through her mind. "Damn them!" she brought her fist down on the pillow with immense force. "Why do they still refuse to listen to me? Even after everything I told them, they still walk over to Luciana and hold her, like a broken little doll! Oh, how her ploys sicken me! Always trying to bring things back to her! She always has to be the innocent, injured one. T'is always my fault! I hate it! I hate it!" she muffled a shout with the downy cushion. She shrieked, until she fell unconscious and still on the bed.

(Break)

When morning arrived, and a blanket of snow covered the ground, greeting every household with its illuminating yet chilly presence, Luciana slowly arose with every muscle in her body aching and eyes burning. She approached the window, allowing the cold air from it brush against her white skin. She smiled when she saw the white light of the infinite amount of snow crystals gathered within the town.

"Still so gorgeous," she whispered.

Then, she cringed when she recalled last night. She was unable to stop replaying it through her mind-even in her dreams.

"Today, I must try my best to make amends with my elder sister," she told herself. "She must have every reason to have such anger."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she draped her robe around her shoulders and exited her bedroom. Her hands began to tremble when she reached for the handle of the door leading to Adrianna's bedroom. However, mustering every ounce of courage she had, she opened. The tall, majestic woman was already dressed in her black and grey gown with her hair braided and pulled back elegantly. Compared to her right now, Luciana looked small and pathetic, like a melting snowflake.

The dark, grey eyes flashed over to her younger sister.

"What is it?" her voice was icy.

After biting her lip, Luciana feebly approached her.

"Listen, dear sister," her voice broke. "Forgive me for whatever errors, for whatever offenses I committed."

She leaned against her dresser and raised an eyebrow.

"I-I am positive you have every right to be so angry with me," she twiddled her thumbs nervously. "So, I would like to ask you, and I know this will not even begin to make up for it, but t'is a start; is there anything you want? Ask, and I shall see to it that it shall be done."

With a sigh, Adrianna crossed her arms. "Why are so concerned about this? Are you just attempting to be rid of the negative feelings, or do you actually desire to make amends?"

A tear escaped her left eye. "Why would you think I wished not to befriend my only sister?"

She rolled her eyes. "T'is hard to distinguish at times."

"I promise," Luciana fell to her knees. "Whatever you want, it shall be done."

Leaning forward, she placed a longer finger beneath her chin and looked into her white face. Though she felt still that this was an endeavor to only relieve her own guilt, she saw a little authenticity in her sister's gentle, lavender eyes.

"Alright," she smirked. "I shall hold you to that."

She replied with a small smile and a nod.

(Break)

When breakfast was over, Luciana returned to her sister, dressed for another journey. To her dismay, Adrianna asked if they could return to Walter's dark castle, but since she had already promised whatever she desired, she agreed. When anyone inquired their destination, she only replied with,

"Nowhere. We are only embarking on a walk."

After bidding their parents farewell, they turned to their brothers. Although nothing specifically was revealed, the parents could sense a strange yet disturbing tension lurking within the brothers and Luciana-Adrianna however showed no emotion in her eyes.

The younger sister proceeded to tightly embrace and kiss them both. Peter shifted his gaze to the floor. He wondered if Adrianna was attempting to escape. However, he questioned why she would bring Luciana. Something seemed wrong, but he refused to ask. No fights needed to burst forth, especially in front of their parents.

When the elder approached him, he whispered,

"I-I hope you find what you truly desire, Adrianna."

She smirked. "Thank you." She did not suspect that he failed to trust her.

He lightly kissed her cheek. Then, Benjamin swallowed and nodded.

"I love you, dear sister," he said, a bit shaken. He did the same.

"Thank you," she replied, almost coldly.

After saying their farewells, they began their journey to the forest. The snow passed their ankles in height, but more continued to fall. Slowly, they trudged through.

"Of course, we decided to go on a snowy day," Luciana mumbled.

"No complaining, Luciana," she said over her shoulder.

She sighed. "T'is a little inconvenient, nonetheless."

(Break)

A few more slow hours passed before they entered the forest of eternal night. Luciana's hands grew numb, and her nose began to run. Her pace began to decrease, but her sister still walked swiftly. Though she strongly disliked the castle, she was willing to do anything for her at this point.

"Do you remember the way?" she asked.

"I do not need to," her dark eyes seemed to laugh. "Walter will come and find us."

"A-Are you absolutely sure?"

They stopped in their tracks to observe their glittering, white surroundings. A strange and sinister silence suspended around them.

"Are you sure, sister?" Luciana asked again.

"I always do," the deep voice came from behind her.

She gasped and turned about to see the tall noble standing over her, engulfing her shadow.

"Why, this is certainly a surprise!" he rested his hands on his sides.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Lord Berhnard," Adrianna curtsied, while her sister shook her head with a hint of shame.

He gestured to them. "Come this way, ladies."

Upon their entrance in the castle, Luciana inquired of a library, where she might sit and quietly entertain herself. The lord gladly obliged to her request. When he completed that task, he took Adrianna by the arm and strolled with her. She glanced up at him, granting him a flirtatious smile. He returned the favor. Once they set foot in the dining hall, he lead her to her usual seat, and once again, he displayed an array of food and drink of which she could choose upon her liking. He took the liberty of pouring her a glass of his wine and handed it to her.

"Ah, how glad I am to be here," she said, almost half to herself.

"I am pleased at your surprise visit," the vampire replied, grinning.

She chuckled to herself and slowly sipped the luscious drink. They sat in silence for a moment, Walter scanning his guest and the lady tracing the rim of the glass with the tip of her finger. While the rest of her face was cold and unemotional, her eyes were harsh and flaming.

"Hm," he began, leaning against his hand. "My lady is tense? What ails you, my dear?"

She seemed to snap from her trance. "Ah, do not worry about it. T'is a minor issue," she shook her head. "My brothers and I engaged in a rather rough fight last night, and I still feel some anger."

His smile broadened, so that his fangs were revealed. "They must not fully understand your ways, do they?" he cocked his head. "Such a tragedy."

Adrianna bit her lip, taking a sip of her full-bodied, fruitful wine.

"You may tell me, my lady," his voice lowered.

How could she lie? He was correct in assuming this. After glancing away from his powerful gaze, she mused over these thoughts.

"Ah, I must be correct then," he leaned against his hand, nonchalantly. "Your darkest of secrets are safe here with me, my dear."

As he said these words, the dark-haired damsel returned the smile, edging closer to him.

"Is that so?" she placed her fingers over her lips. "Never have I had such an interesting invitation, where every part of me, including my desires are welcomed."

He grinned again. "So, tell me."

At once, her smiled faded. "Yes, t'is true. I am sort of an outcast, per say," she leaned back in her chair, staring into his crimson eyes. "As you may notice, I am far stronger and more determined than many women. I do not appeal to men. They are intimidated by me. No one has ever wanted me, because," she shrugged her shoulders. "I am just not good enough for their tastes, I suppose. No one likes a powerful woman."

"How sad," his smirk still planted on his lips.

She gritted her teeth as she released her emotions. "I prefer thinking on my own terms, making decisions for myself. My mother reprimands me for it; but, honestly, what's wrong with an independent woman? What's wrong with a woman who can take care of herself? I don't require the services of a man. I am sufficient on my own," she lightly waved her hand. "Once, I even inquired of my father to live on my own but," her voice trailed, obviously cross with the old memory.

Walter nodded.

"And, of course, they fall for the little tricks and games my younger sister plays. She acts so genial, it causes my stomach to churn," she lowered her head, so that her eyes met the ground.

He curled a finger over his lip. "Hm, I see."

"Everyone loves her. All of the knights fawn over her maidenhood and leniency. Even my brothers pampered her when we were children. She is the family's little princess," with a sigh, she leaned on her elbows and placed her hand upon her forehead.

Softly, the vampire lord stroked her hair.

"Ah, there, there," he murmured. "See? How hard was that?"

"It feels nice to talk to someone who actually listens to you," she looked up at him and smiled. "This is not a time where women, especially radical women such as myself, are respected. I thank you."

"Of course. But," he continued, placing a finger under her chin. "Why have you not attempted in," he mused a moment. "teaching her a lesson, per say? As in, showing her where little acts, tricks, taking advantage of people truly gets a person?" he smirked impishly.

"Ah, that would not matter," she lowered her gaze again. "If I harmed her in anyway," she continued, gripping her hand. "My family would most likely disown me and never forgive me. Besides," she sighed. "She is my sister. She is family," her face softened a bit. "She's a rather frail creature. Out of all of the siblings, she fell ill most often. That strange illness she possess, turning her hair and skin so white and eyes that odd color. I wonder if it made her weak. Even still, she would never harm a soul."

"Even more upsetting that she'd use that to her advantage, I think. After causing her brothers to ignore you? Directing everyone's attention on herself and pushing you towards the shadows?"

She bit her lip and clenched her fists.

He continued delicately sliding his fingers through his hair with a mysterious smile. "Let me tell you a story, Adrianna," he began. "I once had a young lieutenant working under me. Quite a beautiful lad. The white skin and light, silvery hair of your sister reminded me much of him. Out of all my servants, I favored him the most, thus turning him into a vampire. Though strong, he was quite naive as well."

Adrianna raised her head. "Oh?"

"Later, after becoming a vampire, he tried usurping me, his superior. Unfortunately or him though, I was just too strong for him," he chuckled. "Frankly, his attempt was a little amusing. I did not have the heart to destroy him, so I decided to imprison him in the Dark Palace of Waterfalls. As it is surrounded by streams of water and my minions, he cannot leave."

"Water?" she asked.

"While water soothes the skin of a human," saying this, he trailed his index finger across the back of her hand. "it burns the skin of a vampire."

"Hm, I see," her smirk returned. "So, m'lord, what do you suggest?"

Walter chuckled. "All that I suggest is that you can express your distaste for someone without killing or harming them."

She pressed her index finger into her cheek. "Yes, yes, I suppose," she was unsure however.

Suddenly, he took her face in his hand, growing quite close to her face, so close, she could feel his cold breath on her lips.

"Ask, and it shall be done," he said with an amused aura.

As she ventured through the halls of the castle with Lord Walter holding her arm, Adrianna ruminated what he had told her about his young lieutenant and exacting his own power over him. She thought of Luciana, the manner in which she acted in front of everyone. She could not help but wonder what her younger sister really thought of her. Did she purposely try to direct everyone's attention on her? If so, for what reason? Maybe her physical deformation and weakness compelled her to compensate? She gritted her teeth.

Walter smirked when he perceived the wheels in her head turning. He was more than pleased to have this woman as his guest. So passionate and fervent was her spirit, and her beauty eclipsed even that of female vampires, who were always known for their extravagance. Her clandestine, sinful edge made her even more attractive in his eyes.

Now, if she could only embrace that hint of darkness within her, he thought.

Suddenly, catching their attention, Luciana's dulcet voice grabbed their attention.

"Dear sister," she yawned, throwing her purple cape around her shoulders. "The hours have passed very quickly," she rubbed her arm shyly. "We should return home soon."

Adrianna bit her lip in frustration.

"Adrianna?" she approached her, gently tapping her arm. "Shall we go?"

Before she could speak, Walter spoke for her,

"What the lady wishes to express is that she wants to remain here, in my fortress."

Her lavender eyes widened. "Wh-I beg your pardon?"

"She does not wish to return home," he plainly stated. "She is bored and weary of her family life. Unlike you, she need excitement and thrills."

She stepped backwards. "Sister, is this true?"

"And what if it is, Luciana?" she replied, harshly. "You are so content at home with Benjamin, Peter, Mother and Father treating you like the princess of the family. Well, why can I not have what contents and pleases me? You said you would grant me whatever I wished for today," her eyes flashed violently.

"I-I," her throat choked with tears. "I did not mean-"

"What, are you going to revert from your promise?" she scoffed. "Just as I expected from someone as fickle as yourself. I knew you were just trying to alleviate the unfortunate feelings inside you."

"Wha-I-!"

She crossed her arms. With that, Walter grinned. Luciana gasped when she saw his glimmering fangs beneath his lips.

"A vampire?" she whispered in terror. "Adrianna!" she shouted.

But, with that, the raven-haired woman smiled. "I seem to have failed to mention that Lord Walter Bernhard is indeed a vampire, creature of the night."

"You knew?" her legs twitched. With a light gasp, she turned and ran down the foyer.

Adrianna narrowed her eyes. "Walter, if you please, capture her and imprison her for me. If she reaches home, she will without a doubt spread the word."

Perfect, he seethed in satisfaction.

Laughing loudly, he disappeared in a black smoke. Luciana ran as fast as her thin legs could carry her, pushing through the door. To her dismay, she had forgotten that the drawbridge was up.

"No!" she cried. "This cannot-"

With a shriek, she found herself caught in Walter's powerful grip. Her arms were pulled behind her back, causing much stress to her back.

"Please! Release me!" she implored, but she was only pushed to her knees.

"I know just the place for you, my dear," he leered.

"Adrianna! You traitor!" were the last words that echoed in the main hall before the two vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh, Walter Bernhard. I can just imagine you now, lounging in your throne, overlooking your castle," the white hand gestured towards the door. A long saber floated towards the shadowy finger. "Bastard. I shall never rest, until I sink my fangs into your neck, drain you of your life.," the shadowy figure clenched his fist. "Put you through the same humiliation you forced me to endure." He released a low chuckle in his throat. "You will see."

Suddenly, the door flew open. He could smell the sour blood of his hated enemy, causing his own to go very cold.

"Good evening, Joachim," the deep voice echoed throughout the prison.

"Walter!" he hissed, gathering the scattered blades around him. He released a few strikes, sending them flying towards his neck, only to be caught in his powerful hands.

"I have a prison mate for you," he yanked a figure before him, and his fingers curled around a small face. "To ease you of your solitude," he chuckled.

"Stop! Let me go!" a woman's voice protested.

"Cease struggling," he commanded.

He threw the thin, little body into the prison.

"WALTER!"

Joachim charged at the vampire lord, but before he could land any attack, the door was slammed shut as if never to be opened again. In a fit of fervent rage, he hammered his fists into the wall.

"Damn it!"

Just as he inhaled to yell, the aroma of fresh blood averted his attention. He glanced back in a cat-like fashion. He observed a frail, delicate woman, dressed in a deep violet fabric now sticking to her skin, head slumped over and crawling over to the nearest corner. Her shoulders were quivering.

"Ah, sister," she whimpered, heaving lightly. "Why? Did I truly offend you to such a degree?"

Hunger overtaking his body, Joachim's eyes glazed over. The woman curled herself up in a corner, softly weeping. The scent grew only stronger. Allowing the blades to fall toward the floor, he slowly approached her, eyes starting glowing red. Upon hearing his footsteps, she raised her head. Then, she gasped and placed her hand over her mouth upon seeing him.

"Hm," he bent down in front of her face. "What a lowly, little thing." he reached out and touched her cheek bone with the tips of his fingers.

She flinched.

A dark smile formed across his lips. "Do not fret, little girl."

As he spoke, she spotted the fangs placed within his mouth. This place must have been a sanctuary-or at least simply harbored-the dark creatures of legend. Tears filled her eyes.

"You-" her voice cracked. "You are vampire as well?"

"How observant you are," he chuckled, a sarcastic hint in his voice.

Her mind could barely wrap around the idea that fantastical beings really existed after all. "So, I have been locked away here to die?" she buried her face in her hands. "Either of starvation or by your hands," she shook her head. "I suppose t'is the only manner in which I can repay my debt."

Joachim licked his lips while tears rolled down her white cheeks. She appeared all the more appetizing to him-of course, at this point, any human blood was perfect for him.

Just a little would be all I need, he thought. And I can easily kill her if she fight back. She is just so deliciously weak. "What might your name be, little princess?"

Holding her breath, the lady remained still. "If you wish to kill me, vampire," her voice suddenly gained a bit of firmness. "Just let me be for a moment."

Intelligent lady, he thought. "As you wish, m'lady." he rose to his feet.

He was in no rush now. Everything was under control. However, he was unsure how long he could withdraw his bloodlust; a lovely virgin's blood was considered a delicacy to a vampire. But, it would be harsh to so swiftly take the life of a such a wretch.

On the other hand, Joachim was immortal, a immortal being. Why should he care?

"Until then," he turned his back towards her. "What is your name?"

She sniffed quietly, holding back her tears.

"Luciana," she whispered, sorrowfully.

"I am Joachim Armster," he smirked. "A pleasure to meet you, m'lady."

(Break)

Walter grinned widely, watching the maiden, Adrianna fall to her knees and clutching the sides of her head. Although relieved at finally releasing the burden from her shoulders, her conscience could not believe what she had just done to her little sister. True, she bore much frustration with her, but was such a feat quite necessary?

"Ah," she moaned. "Perhaps I went too far! How strange this feels! I never expected to experience such guilt! She must be so terrified! What if it kills her?!"

Slowly, the vampire lord approached her and lifted her from the ground by her shoulders. She glanced up at him, eyes wide and filled with distress.

"Oh, Walter," she shook her head and breathed deeply. "I feel so satisfied, yet why does something seem wrong? Out of place? Should I release her? She must be suffering such fear. After all, she is so much frailer than I am, she truly is. She falls ill faster than anyone in our family-"

"Hush, my lady," he calmly placed a finger over her lips.

She realized she had just repeated herself out of anxiety, something she had never done before. What embarrassment she felt.

"I know all these things. T'is natural to have a little relenting. After all," he placed his leather-clad hand on her soft cheek. "All that time you spent, watching her tend to her little life, while you watched on the sidelines. You never obtaining the chance to do as you please?"

She shrugged her shoulders. Uncertainty still weighed her down. Though the memories still angered her heart, she felt such shock at her extreme actions.

"Poor lady," he tilted his head. "It will diminish. Just allow her the chance to undergo the embarrassment you had to endure! Just remember how foolish those men acted for her sake-and in public! Such mockery to you."

Biting her lip yet again, leaving a sore in its place, she forced out a frustrated breath. A mess of dark hair hung about her face.

"Why don't you take the time," his fingers slid down her arms, taking her hands into his. His smile and the tone of his voice was eerie, yet seductive. "To do what you want for a change?"

The offer greatly tempted Adrianna: the idea of freedom to in-act whatever she desired whenever she wished nothing more than gratification her wild heart. However, the chains of guilt proceeded to grip her. Confusion clouded her mind, and Walter's coquettish eyes and sultry words mystified her more so.

"I must think," she said, half to herself. "I need to ponder a moment."

In an almost frustrated manner, as she turned to abandon his presence, he grabbed her wrist hard and pulled her back to him. Their faces almost touched. Her eyes were wide, and her pulse echoed in her ears. His cold breath teased the bridge of her nose. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, he silenced her by pressing his mouth onto hers. Her heart almost stopped. Never before had she experienced such peculiar, tingling sensations: a wave of heat engulfing her body, strange, unfamiliar thoughts entering her mind, new desires awakening within her with such speed. She gripped his arms with an urge to pull him closer to her. A sensual but odd bitterness mingled with sweetness filled her mouth as he kissed her. But, when she felt herself almost losing control, she pulled away, face hot and flushed.

"W-Walter-?" she gasped and pressed her fingers over her lips.

A peculiar smile formed on the vampire'. "Come here, m'lady," he opened his arms to her.

"I said I need some time to think," she could not even look him in the eye.

"Why? What need is there?" he inquired, slowly approaching her. "Release those burdens from your shoulders. Don't allow yourself to be weighed down. Liberate your wishes."

Resisting the urge to run, Adrianna stared into his rich, mysterious eyes. What did she want? The bewilderment so engulfed her entire being, she almost shed tears.

Liberate my desires? she thought. Act impulsively? I have always been taught to prevent such actions, but here, I am free to do what I wish. I am not forced to watch and endure the petty, lowly things of the world. Should I stay here? Will I stay here?

Waiting for a reply, the lord kept his arms open.

"Come, Adrianna."

She felt as though she would crumble from the chaos within herself. With an irritated groan, she rubbed her head.

STOP, she thought. I shall act. I will not think anymore. I shall just act.

Another wave of shame tightened her stomach, but this time, she ignored it. The raven-haired woman sprinted towards him and threw her arms around his neck. All of a sudden, she grinned widely. The little fire within her bosom flared. At last, she felt released.

"Thank you, Walter," she whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

"No," he replied in a low voice. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Leaning against the cold, slimy walls of the prison, Luciana held her stomach as a wave of nausea overwhelmed her. Occasionally, she glanced over her shoulder to watch the silver-haired vampire pacing. Her heart fluttered each time his pale eyes met hers. The palms of her hands sweated vigorously. Should she just offer herself to him now, being as it was hopeless to struggle against his supernatural powers?

At random points, he would vent his emotions to the heavens of his hatred for the castle's lord, upon which he would plant one of his blades into the wall with terrifying force. Behind a fog of horror, she wondered what Walter had done to this lonely prisoner, what tension still lay between them that triggered such rage. She almost pitied him.

Suddenly, she remembered that strange dream she witnessed the morning her brothers returned home: she pictured the same sorrowful eyes, tattered clothes, even the white skin of the figure in her dream resembled that of Joachim's.

When she turned away from him once more, rubbing her face, the mysterious voice came uncannily close from behind:

"Tell me, little princess, what did you do to offend Walter so?" his face seem oddly humored. "What had you done to deserve imprisonment in this dank water hole?"

Her heart sunk. Closing her crusty eyes, she replied,

"Truth be told, I am unsure. I believe my sister initiated it. All I asked is if we were soon to return home," she paused to ruminate. She felt uncomfortable exposing her feelings to this strange was right but what did it matter now? "She grew angry and aggressive. She told me she wanted to stay. I received no chance to speak. She just commanded Lord Bernhard to throw me in here."

His cold breaths brushed a lock of her hair from her shoulder. "Why would she ever be angry with you? After observing you, it looks like you wouldn't hurt a fly."

She sighed. "She is bitter with me. All throughout the year, she says, I have been the favored one of all my friends in family, while she was ignored, maybe even feared. She told me that I was just attempting to steal all the attention from her with my charms, because I was sickly and less beautiful than she," she shook her head. "But, why tell you of my troubles, when soon, I shall die by your hand?"

"Why are you responding to my questions?" Joachim said. "You never had to in the first place, you do realize."

He had a point. In a somewhat defeated manner, she lowered her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose it is thoughtful of you to listen to me. Thank you."

"Was it true?" he asked without acknowledging her previous comment.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you purposely steal attention from her out of spite? What all were you doing?"

Fumbling through the back of her mind, she twirled a white lock between her thumb and index. "I think my reputation started when I began assisting less fortunate families in menial tasks, such as cooking for them or watching their little ones while they were away." These words surfaced pleasant memories, triggering a weak smile.

"Why? And don't speak from your sister's perspective," he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I know not, I just pitied them and wanted to assist them. I have always done as such," she felt herself grow completely stiff, except for her eyes shifting over to his. "There were many struggling families in our city. I never told anyone about this. I dislike talking about myself at all," she shrugged her shoulders. "I just felt content and happy to offer what little talents I have for good."

He pushed the inside of his cheek with his tongue, and his brows furrowed. As the silence lengthened, Luciana's pulse quickened. She could even hear the blood rushing swiftly.

"Forgive my bluntness, m'lady," he suddenly jumped to his feet and gathered his swords together. "It sounds like to me like your sister is nothing more but a selfish vixen."

She gasped. "My sister!? That's a terrible thing to say!"

"Anyone else would tell you just the same. She is obviously just a jealous, spiteful bitch," strangely enough, there was no hint of ill will or vindictiveness in his voice: he was just calling it like he saw it.

She clamped her palm over her mouth.

"That does not mean you are not stupid either," he pursed his lips in apparent disgust. "You have dear, nurturing heart that earned everyone's love and respect, and yet, you allowed your sister to use you as a doormat? And for what? Honestly now. What does that make you?"

She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

"You were never at fault in this situation, pet," he sighed and shook his head. "Yet, you listened to her flamboyant speeches. She manipulated you, like a sad, little puppet."

"S-Silence!" her voice broke in her attempt to yell.

He turned away from her, circling the end of one of his blades with the tip of his finger. "It is quite pathetic really, just nauseating. Letting everyone walk all over you like that. You possess no backbone in the least, my little prison mate. As soon as you enter the grounds of this prison, you just accept it, ready to die. Maybe this was not such a bad decision for you at all."

Finally, Luciana jumped up and stomped her feet.

"Shut up!" she shouted. "Shut up, you damned thing! Just, shut up!"

Widening his eyes, Joachim turned and face the woman's flushed face. Her lavender eyes were now aflame, and her heart beat with such zeal. Suddenly, the limp, rag doll had come to life.

"I am not anyone's doormat, especially not yours!" she pointed to herself and stepped forward. "And I will not just sit here and rot, or, as a matter of fact, be your next meal! So, what if I love my sister enough to care about her wants and needs? So, what if I'm willing to take the blame for something I never did? That only means I care greatly for those I love, and it is probably something you have never known in your life!"

Her voice echoed within the prison. The two inmates stared into one another's eyes. A tense quietness took over as the echo diminished. Joachim blinked for a moment just before smiling in approval. Luciana gulped; never before had she lost her temper in such a manner. She felt tired honestly. Her shoulders dropped, and she turned away.

"Forgive me," she mumbled. "I-I've never-"

"Why are you apologizing?" he crossed his arms. "That was lovely to see," he approached her and grabbed her shoulder, turning her towards him. "Besides, I no longer wish to take your blood-well, not yet anyway."

She cocked her head. "What? Why?"

"I know how we can break out of this prison. I had thought of it sooner, but I didn't tell you right away," he explained. "I wanted to make sure you had some life left, or any life at all."

"Ah," she blinked. "Continue, then."

"Usually, in order to further my torture here, Walter will throw the key in with me," he narrowed his eyes. "He likes to see how far I can go before throwing me back in."

"Oh, that's terrible!"

"I am unable to traverse far, because of the water flow outside the door. Water burns my skin-t'is one of the faults of a vampire," he tapped her cheek. "But, since I have you, you can go, turn the switch that controls the current, granting me the chance to escape."

She smiled brightly.

"Be careful, however. Walter has many a pawn under his control that will slay any intruder without thought."

And it was gone.

"However," he smiled assuringly. "Once I am free, that will no longer be an issue."

She nodded. "Alright," then, she managed to smile again-somewhat awkwardly, but smile nonetheless. "Yes, I can do that," then, it left again. "But, if I just change the current, and if that is all you need me for, will you not just take my blood then?"

The idea was tempting. But, he had to decline.

"No," Joachim shook his head. "You do not comprehend the size of this facility quite yet. It's enormous, and many obstacles contain water. Just do as I say," he placed his hand on her face. "I promise that, even if I do take some of your blood, it will not be enough to kill you."

She did not believe that was possible, but he was her only chance of hope now. Inhaling deeply, she nodded and shook his hand.

"Alright, Lord Armster, let us begin."


	9. Chapter 9

(FINALLY, THINGS HAVE BEEN EDITED AND UPDATED...at least, I hope. I'll probably be checking it over again. You never know what you miss.)

**Chapter 9**

As the time passed, Adrianna watched the clouds traverse over the hazy moon. She felt somewhat unsure of what should be done next. Never before had she felt so free, never before had she felt such excitement and energy! But, it was overwhelming at the same time. Unable to sit still, she paced the floor. Leaning nonchalantly against his hand, Walter watched her with intrigue.

"My dear!" he laughed, rising from his throne. "Why are you so restless? Calm yourself!"

After placing her hands on her hips, she turned towards him.

"M'lord," she shook her head. "I have never owned such liberation in all my life! I just-" she placed a finger on her chin. "I just know not where to begin. What shall I do? Where do I start?"

He chuckled and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Patience, m'lady. Take some time to think: your options are limitless, as you well know. What is it you desire most?" he turned her towards him. "Perhaps, power? Power to equilibrate your extraordinary beauty and your untamed, determined spirit?"

She smirked. "That sounds like palatable."

"Or perhaps," he curled his index finger over his lip. "Gems and precious stones of your liking? Hm, that doesn't sound much like something you would particularly enjoy."

She shook her head. The smirked morphed into a grin as she grabbed his arm. "Surprise me."

He grinned, for he knew just how to start.

"How about-" he paused and stared into her widened, excited face. "-a little entertainment?"

Interest piqued, she leaned in close and nodded. When he pulled her close to his side, he held up one hand. A small purple sphere began to form.

"I can guarantee you that my favorite little prisoner has taken the blood of your sister and is attempting to make his escape once again," he explained. Slowly, as he carefully manipulated each movement, the ball took the form of a strange creature, which then began to multiply.

For a moment, she felt her stomach turn. After glancing at the ground for a second, she sighed deeply. Guilt seemed to twinge at her heart strings once more. If what Walter told her was true, then Luciana was dead or crumpled in a corner, straining with every bit of energy she had to stay alive. She knew of the lieutenant. She knew that was one of the main dungeons in this facility. When she asked Walter to throw her there, she was fully aware of where he might put her and that this would most likely be the outcome. Although she irritated her, death was too great a punishment. Or, did she think so? She wondered if she had intended this. What would her family say? Would her brothers come after them?

"Walter," she whispered, trying to hide this hint of conscience. "When vampires feed, will they drain their victims entirely of their blood?"

He glanced down at her in puzzlement, but she had looked away.

"No, not always," he replied. "If a starving vampire comes across a virgin's blood, then, the far more likely recourse would be to feed, until the girl has transformed."

Luciana? A vampire? "I see. Then," she felt a little embarrassed asking this question. "Is it possible that my sister be well on her way?"

After slowly dropping his hand to his side, he turned to her.

"T'is indeed."

A vampire. However, she had not perished, thus her blood could not stain her conscience. Almost in an instant, the feeling vanished.

"Oh, is that so?" she replied, pursing her lips. "This prisoner of yours is a daring little fiend, isn't he?"

The solemnity in his face released. He chuckled, low and hearty. "How about we provide a little challenge for him? And at your command?"

Adrianna's dark eyes sparkled. "Ah, what a thrill! Commanding an army of my own!" she clasped her hands. "I shall enjoy this!"

"Yes," he nodded, eyes flaring. "Yes, I know you will."

(Break)

Luciana felt her limbs quiver violently as she pursued her way through the dark, cold tunnels. As she breathed, the frigid air felt like needles to her throat and lungs. The frozen water engulfed her ankles, and the blue torches cast haunting shadows across the algae infested walls. Her mission at this point was to locate a lever with which to alter the water flow, enabling the silver-haired vampire to escape. Once the water changed, she needed to locate the switch connected to the bridge and lower it. However, every one path she traveled down opened two more. The few doors were of no help, because they lead to more hallways, which looked exactly the same as the others.* It seemed never-ending.

Inhaling deeply, she backed against the wall, listening for any suspicious sounds: droplets meeting the ground, water rushing, the echoing of her heavy exhales.

"It's safe to continue, for the time being anyway," she whispered.

Slowly, she tip-toed by, holding her breath and clenching her fists. After checking over her shoulder one more time, she sprinted as quickly as she could. She dared not stumble nor fail-one tiny mishap could cost her her life.

Or far worse.

She tried recalling the directions of the location to that lever. Lord Armster explained things so simply, easy to remember. However, being lost in the midst of it all proved to be more difficult than first described. Her head was constantly spinning from confusion: every room looked exactly the same! There was no indication of where she had been and where she had yet to be. Sometimes, she wondered if she had been traversing in one large circle. In frustration, she groaned and rubbed the sides of her head.

"Ah, what is the matter? I thought I remembered what he said!" she wailed. "This place is everlasting! Never have I been so perplexed!"

For a moment, she held the sides of her head, grinding her teeth and squeezing her eyes together. She wanted to just surrender, right then and there. What point did it serve if she only wandered aimlessly about? Then, she stopped, staring at the floor. How shameful it was to be whining in such a condition-it was not going to assist her in any way shape or form. She gripped her fists and swallowed hard. Had Lord Armster been here, he would have bluntly reprimanded her for this.

"No, no," she told herself. "This is not permitted. This is stupid. You cannot fall apart now. Just focus," slowly, she raised her head and peered into the muted light. "Complaining is never an option, so you might as well put aside your pride and endure it." She was not sure why she spoke to herself. She supposed that hearing herself helped establish it in her mind.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Mustering every bit of energy and courage she concealed within her, Luciana continued forth. But, following close behind, something loitered dubiously in the darkness.

(Break)

The seconds ticked by, and Joachim counted them all, waiting, aching to hear the satisfying sound of freedom, the rushing water altering, his chance to escape. Although his trust with the flimsy, fragile lady dwindled, who else was there to depend on? Besides, if he knew Walter well enough, legions of his twisted, filthy creatures would soon infest the premises.

"And I'm depending on a woman who barely knows how to use the dirk at her belt," he sighed and shook his head. "The measures I have to take in order to break free are somewhat depressing."

He continued pacing, his muscles twitching with energy and nerves. Occasionally, he would gather his blades together and strike them into the wall, releasing a small dose of adrenaline. Soon, his patience began to deteriorate as well. How he longed to release himself!

"How long is this going to take?" he hissed. "Ah, what if one of Walter's damned beings eliminated the girl? T'would be so easy; she's as delicate as a speck of dust!" he cursed to himself, as he mused over his possible mistake. "If so, then I might have missed my chance to finally obtain my original strength forever!"

Releasing a loud groan, he buried his face into his hands and shook his head. It seemed hopeless. he thought for just a moment that he finally discovered a solution to his biggest obstale. Overlooking the girl's lack of strength proved to be a larger problem than expected. Suddenly, the sound of rushing water just outside the door ceased. He listened closely. He blinked in disbelief. He listened for it again, and only silence returned. Surely, she had not succeeded! He decided to remain for the time being. If this girl possessed a decent memory, she would remember where exactly the lever for the bridge hid.

He narrowed his eyes. "Come now," he whispered, rhetorically. "I'm depending on you, little girl."

(Break)

Luciana's heart pounded with such intensity, she felt it would combust. Her throat contracted, and sweat rolled down her forehead. Silently, she watched the reptilian creature slink across the entryway, unaware of her presence. Its heavy snorting echoed. The spear in its hand emitted a shrill graze as it was dragged along the floor. Finally, when the creature's tail disappeared behind the wall, the lady turned left and began finding her way to the next room. This time, she pulled the little blade from her belt and gripped it. Though frazzled and terrified, she attempted to keep calm. She still had a task to be completed.

After inspecting the next passageway, she continued running, pulling her soaked skirt from her legs. Her limbs started to lose their feeling, and her lips gained a light shade of blue. Nonetheless, she ignored them. She was on the right track. Nothing would lead her astray, not even her poor condition.

With a breathless cry, she stumbled into a large, wooden door. She fumbled around for the slimy, metallic handle. As she did so, her anxiety increased, and her eyes started to blur.

"Ah, if this is not the correct place," she whimpered. "I might just weep!"

And, groaning lightly, she pushed it open. There, resting in the center of the room was a large iron lever, surrounded by balls and chains dangling from the ceiling. She grabbed the handle and held it tight, a film of green algae oozing through the folds of her fingers. Summoning every inch of her strength, she pushed. When it refused to budge, she leaned against it and pushed with her back. The top wedged into her shoulder blade, causing her to yelp.

"Ahh! Move!" she cried. "Move, you damned thing!"

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip, leaving two bleeding holes, and her white face flushed immensely as she strained. Suddenly, it clicked. She gasped and turned around.

Success! she thought.

Once more, she grabbed it and pulled with all her might. It finally complied and bent to her will. The chains released, and the iron spheres crashed to the watery floor. Eager to take her leave, she dashed out of the room. To her surprise, a spear flew towards her face. With a scream, she jumped out of the way, as it plunged into the door. She looked to find a grotesque, lizard-like creature, gazing at her with bloodlust in its dead eyes. Slowly, it eased its way towards her, head lowered, teeth baring. With a trembling hand, she carefully slid her dirk from its sheath.

(Break)

Joachim's felt a rush of energy when he perceived the thundering crash. Taking no time to think, he forced opened the door and burst forth from his prison. Truth be told, the waterfall was gone, and he was free to leave. He was dumbfounded! Was this actually unfolding according to plan?

"The bridge has been lowered!" Joachim thought, furrowing his pale brows. "I can't believe it! She is victorious!" he smirked. "Walter probably expected me to do this, but he probably believes that Luciana is dead. Mind over matter. Now, I will surely take him by surprise and receive the revenge I so deserve."

After crossing the bridge, he broke through the next door, leading to the Dark Palace of Waterfalls. Though every foyer was filled with cold water, the boots he wore prevented it from burning his skin. (His magic enabled him to hover at will, which was another advantage.) But, at any rate, with his knowledge of this complicated, watery maze and his speed, he could cover more ground faster than the human girl could. It would not be long before Walter would send his monsters after him, so the unlikely pair would have to escape to the next part of the castle as fast as possible-if she stilled lived, of course.

"Now, to find the little princess," he narrowed his eyes, closely scanning the premises. "Or what is left of her anyway."

He continued speeding down the hallways, nonchalantly slashing aside every foe that dared cross his path. Though still weak from starvation, his powers were still unmatched. Occasionally, he stopped his dash in order to run his swords through stronger enemies. As he knew the watery labyrinth so well, it did not take him long for him to locate Luciana backed against the wall of another hall. Her eyes were wide, not from fear but shock. Blood splashed along her neck and face. She held her breath. One of Walter's reptilian soldiers lay dead before her. An assortment of gaping holes had been ripped into its neck, and blood stained the water around it. There, digging into the base of its shoulder was Luciana's dirk.

With a low laugh, he rested on the ground. "Well done," he said.

She glanced up at him, mouth awkwardly hanging open.

He bent down next to her and pushed it shut with his index. "Don't do that," he chuckled again. "You look like a dead fish."

With a few blinks, she came back to her senses. She began panting vigorously.

"Well done," he declared, softly petting the top of her head. "I did not expect you to make it this far."

"Y-Ye," she swallowed hard. "I did not either."

He pointed to the water flowing over their feet. "Wash your face. You don't want the blood to crust."

After nodding, she cupped her hands and splashed some of the clean water over the soiled areas. As he watched, he noticed her hands trembling violently. It proved difficult wrapping his mind around the idea of being unable to kill one of these monsters with one stroke, so it was hard for him to understand how she felt right now. When she finished, she pulled herself up and waited for his orders.

"Well, there you have it," she sighed and lowered her head. "Do what you want with me."

He rose to his full height. Then, he tilted his head. "Beg your pardon?"

"I am assuming this was my only task," she closed her eyes. "Go ahead. Take however much you require."

The smell of her blood caused his body to stir with hunger. How he starved. He wanted desperately to drink her dry until she was delirious. But, he had never ventured this far. She proved to be a lot more useful than expected. He decided to keep her alive and well-as well as she could be anyway.

Narrowing his eyes, he batted the side of her head.

"Wha-?!"

"Stop offering yourself like that," he demanded. "It really irritates me. What happened to the lady who told me rather forcefully that she refused to become my next meal?"

She blushed mildly before sliding her fingers through her hair. Suddenly, he caught the sight of the two little wounds at the bottom of her lip. Then, he decided it might not be a bad thing to regenerate some of his lost energy.

"Wait," he urged. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Just a bit."

"What?" she cocked her head.

Causing her to catch her breath, Joachim's lips forcefully met hers. She mewled, attempting to push him away but he held her head fast with both of his palms. He scraped the sores with the tips of his fangs, triggering more blood to flow and coat his tongue. He sucked her dry lips and swallowed with delight. Although her taste was unusual, he was relieved to finally feel himself revitalize. The blood surged through him. His muscles quivered as if awakening from a deep sleep and his senses in working order again.

He separated from her mouth with a low groan in the back of his throat. She gasped and looked away, flushing.

"Ah, my dear," he said almost wildly. "That was just enough."

"Wh-!" she clamped her hands over her mouth. She glanced away. "Why did you do that?!" She looked at her fingertips to see the red fluid coating them.

He chuckled. "You offered. Now, quit your complaining. If you want to escape alive, we must move now."

Without saying another word, he disappeared into the darkness. She was lost in a trance for a moment or two before she realized she had been abandoned.

"W-wait-! Come back!"

(*Anyone else remember how frustrating the Dark Palace was? EVERYTHING LOOKED THE SAME. I realize that was the whole point, but still. Why are the water levels always so damn difficult? BAHA.)


	10. Chapter 10

(It feels good to finally be writing again! Thank you for being patient. Things have FINALLY settled down, so hopefully I'll be updating regularly again! Still keeping an eye out for those typos. I've been listening to manwithoutabody read aloud terrible fan fiction dramatically, so I've been very critical of my own work. Hehe. Look him up when you have the chance. Thank you for the reviews and the constructive criticism! It helped so much!)

**Chapter 10**

Adrianna watched with fascination as Walter continued his surreptitious assault on the lowly prisoner, whom they assumed attempted to make his escape from the sewers. She was only able to perceive little flickers of purple light dancing on his fingertips. According to everything he told her, he possessed the ability to pre-ordain where each monster appeared and how they attacked. She never imagined such power existed; she only heard of in stories, in legends. She found herself mesmerized, completely spellbound.

What was it like to own such god-like capabilities? She recalled what Walter had stated about the one main disadvantage, the never-ending dissatisfaction, that hindered full enjoyment. When she contemplated her long, dreary years-locked away in her room, watching citizens float by, meshing into a monochrome blur-she could not wrap her mind around this. How could one tire of this? All the control one could ever desire-?

"That should busy them for a while," he said with a throaty chuckle.

Shaking herself from her trance, she laughed an unsteady laugh.

"Ah, excellent."

His seemingly permanent smirk etched into his lips grew as he caught the inquisitive spark behind his guest's dark eyes. Her lips pressed into a thin line, and the muscles in her face tensed.

"I appreciate the enjoyment you receive from this," he said, tapping the bottom of her chin.

She laughed almost shyly and looked away.

"Truth be told, I am. But, there is one thing I can't seem to understand," she crossed her arms.

"Oh? What might that be?"

"I just can't imagine growing tired of this! Humans always strive for powers beyond their capabilities. As you might know, they never seem satisfied," she paused and narrowed her eyes. "Even if they claim to be."

He smiled.

"Yes, you belong to a very discontent race of creatures."

"We are weak, nothing like vampire folk," she crossed her arms, "I am actually rather envious."

He raised his brows, and his smile grew wider. Those were exactly the words he wished to hear.

"Envious?" he repeated, "Envious, you say?"

"How lovely would it be to obtain a power that matched my spirit," she chuckled,"What I could do with it."

Slowly, he crept up behind her, his eyes smoldering. When she turned, she almost gasped to find him hovering over her. She pressed her lips together and held her breath. The longer she gazed into his wicked but enticing eyes, the faster her heart raced. He raised his index finger and traced the long muscle lining her neck. She releases a quivering sigh, flushing lightly.

"Perhaps," he said in a low voice,"I can arrange something that could grant you this desire."

(Break)

With one final push, the last door broke open, and Joachim finally tasted freedom. The musty air of the Dark Palace was overpowered by a strange mix of odors and stenches from chemicals and rotting bodies found in Water's underground lab; he recognized some from the water flowing through his prison. Though the rooms were still dim, his eyes ached adjusting to this light, as he was only used to the pitch darkness of the sewers. Large tables-some upright, some overturned-were covered in cracked and broken tubes and vessels with old fluids crusting at the rims and the bottoms. The walls were covered in old papers, covered in notes now so blurred, the words indecipherable.

A small sound distracted him from his observation. Behind him, Luciana stumbled up the winding stairs, wheezing and clutching her breast. Blood stained the tips of her disheveled hair, and the hem of her skirt was now ripped and tattered. Her eyelids drooped, concealing the swollen, red capillaries. She did not speak a word since he consumed some of her blood. Though it proved difficult to locate any of the usual signs because of her already white face, he wondered if her slightly lethargic behavior was triggered because of that.

Licking her cracked, scabbed lips, Luciana rubbed her weary eyes. She stood behind Joachim, waiting for his instructions.

"Do you not have anything to say?" he finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm just waiting," she mumbled, eyes still cast to the floor, "What do we do next?"

He rolled his eyes. "To be honest, it's been so long since I've seen any other parts of the castle. If my memory proves correct, the gardens will be our next stop," he bent close to her face. The invasion of space caused her to etch back. "We can rest there if you'd like. You look terrible."

She raised her eyes enough for him to see the bloodshot vessels and prominent circles. If she allowed herself to, she would have slept standing right there.

He smirked.

"Out of all your siblings, were you the one falling ill the most?"

She blinked for a moment.

"What a pain it must have been caring for you all the time," he pushed her forehead with the tip of his index finger.

Then, she scowled. "

I shall be honest with you then. I do not wish to rest here. It is too unnerving."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't complain to me then if you start aching everywhere. I promise you that I'll refuse to listen."

She shook her head. "I care not."

"Suit yourself. However, I was being serious when I said I had forgotten about this place. You might need to wait here anyway while I scout the area," he peered around the door. No sounds could be heard, but knowing Walter, that would not last long. He eased out and crept down the hall. He heard her following close behind.

"What are you doing?" he scoffed, "I thought you wanted to stay."

"Are you hard of hearing? I said quite the opposite!" she whispered harshly, "Besides, what if stronger enemies come? I'm not in a condition to fight back properly. At least you can."

"So dependent."

"What is this place anyway?" she enquired, scowling at the molded tables, rotted skeletons, and crusted glass lying around.

"An old laboratory," he replied, "Sometimes called the Anti-Soul Mysteries Lab. Every kind of science was tested and explored here."

"Science?" she crossed her arms.

"Alchemy, medicine, black magic, you name it," he smirked, "You can only imagine the ghastly experiments they performed on humans."

Luciana shuddered. "Please, do not tell me."

He grinned.

"They would cut open their chests and rearrange their limbs and organs, while injecting ungodly concoctions into their veins that-"

"I said not to tell me!" she clamped her palms over her ears.

With a low laugh, he lead her down another seemingly endless foyer, a seemingly common trend in this castle.

"How pathetic you are," he sneered.

"How perverted you are if you can laugh at such things," she murmured.

"That's just how I am," he replied.

A loud screeching noise from behind caused them both to pivot instantly. Joachim shoved her out of the way, sword in position. The echoes resounded for a few moments only to disappear.

"It won't be long now," he said quietly. "Let's make haste before things only worsen."

With a nod, she jogged after him as he weaved through each abandoned room. As he searched for openings and passage ways leading to safety, she rummaged through the old supplies in hopes of discovering some more useful items. Along the way, she even located a tarnished but still durable bag with which to carry them. Unfortunately for the pair, Walter's mindless minions began tailing them. Grimy skeletons with varying weapons from clubs to swords swarmed them. Zombies with rotting flesh barely hanging on their bones wobbled desperately after. The hounds of hell tracked them down, determined to rip them to shreds. Creatures seen only in the darkest and worst of nightmares hoarded after the duo.

The further they ventured through the dismal laboratory, the more foul the smell, the more grotesque the images. Remnants of unthinkable experimentations and analysis long past scattered across the broken tables and pavements. Corpses that once belonged to humans had been sliced open and mutilated, their muscle tissue and organs shriveled and fallen away. Characteristic of other animals, such as reptiles, canines-much like the monsters they had witnessed-were infused into them, leaving behind both the successes and the failures. Fragments of the walking dead were contained in bottles and jars. The odor of the chemicals overwhelmed the senses to the point that eyes and nostrils were burning.

Before traversing down another spiraling staircase, Luciana held herself against the wall, clutching her churning stomach. Joachim stopped a moment. Gagging quietly, she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"So," she managed to say after swallowing hard, "All these horrors...these horrible creatures...They're a result of both magic and these strange experiments? It was not all just strange enchantments?"

The vampire shrugged his shoulders.

"The vampire culture is far more advanced than you humans. We possess the ability to manipulate the natural that would leave your head spinning."

"Yes, you could not have worded it any better," she rubbed her forehead.

"What you have seen is the result of a vampire's boredom," he said. "A vampire with literally so much power that toying with the world and everything in it is the only way he can ease it. There's no rhyme or reason to his actions other than he possesses the power and believes he can do whatever he wish with no consequences. Once he sets his eyes on something, he will stop at nothing until it is his," his face hardened. "T'is why I hate him so."

Feeling a little more composed, she wiped the sweat rolling down the sides of her face.

"Being related to two knights and having witnessed the results of battled," she mumbled. "I believed myself to be wiser beyond my years, more so than many of my female companions. Oh, how truly sheltered from the world I've been."

"Ah, you silly, innocent lady," in just a second, that bloodthirsty expression altered again to one of amusement. "War is just a part of life everyone must adjust to, despite the pain and suffering it brings. You know nothing of the darkness life has stored away in its corridors."

He eased closer to her face. Eyes widened, she leaned back until her head pressed against the moist bricks.

"This castle for instance," he continued. "T'is only a slice of what the world has to offer, a lonely, dismal facility owned by a noble, a strange being that never leaves but allows all and anyone to enter that he so desires," a dark smile etched across his face. "Why do you suppose so many of those grand knights and brave soldiers never returned to see the light of day again?" his eyes shifted to the lab behind them. "Because they witnessed too much, too much for even the most courageous of hearts. And this is only the beginning, little princess."

His feline, silvery eyes pierced her like needles, and his words collapsed on her mind like an anvil. His glimmering fangs peered behind his lips, a constant reminder that the man leading her was not of this world, a mad, bitter creature that cared for nothing but his own anger and lust for blood. As he turned away to continue his chase for revenge, Luciana froze and violently fought the urge to crumble to floor and weep bitterly. Oh, what she would give for only a minute where she could sob away these overwhelming emotions.

Now was not the time, nor would it ever be if she ever escaped this despondent place. After sliding her fingers through her white locks, she pushed down the pain, kept her head up and proceeded forward into the darkness.


End file.
